Watcher
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Tout le monde connaît l'histoire des Grigori et des Néphilims. Voici le récit de l'un des acteurs de cette histoire.


**Watcher**

Daniel était un ange qui suivait les règles.

Il était fidèle aux commandements de son Seigneur et Créateur, il obéissait scrupuleusement aux ordres qu'on lui donnait à exécuter, et il n'en déviait jamais.

Comme tous les anges, il avait été horrifié par la désobéissance de Lucifer. Il s'était juré de ne jamais commettre la même erreur.

Il resterait fidèle au Paradis. Toujours.

* * *

« Daniel, veux-tu voir quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Rémiel était son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'ils étaient nouveau-nés, ils faisaient souvent des coups fourrés ensemble. Bon, ils n'en faisaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à l'Académie – suite à une raclée mémorable que leur avait flanquée Mébahiah pour avoir dissimulé une bombe puante dans son casier – mais leur amitié était toujours là.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

A cette époque, la Terre ne présentait pas grand intérêt pour les anges. Ils préféraient de loin l'immensité du cosmos ou les Sept Cieux à une toute petite planète encore neuve.

« Regarde. »

Suspendu dans l'atmosphère, Daniel regarda ce que lui indiquait son frère.

« Tiens, on dirait que les singes commencent à apprendre la vie en société. »

« Les humains, Daniel. Pas les singes. »

* * *

« Encore à te rincer l'œil ? »

Rémiel ne put retenir un sourire, continuant à observer le village en dessous de lui.

« Que veux-tu ? Ils m'intéressent, ces singes tout nus. »

Daniel laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« La belle expression ! Mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que tu leur trouves de si captivant. »

Son frère agita une aile.

« Observe-les, tu verras bien. »

* * *

Il fallait le reconnaître, les humains pouvaient s'avérer intrigants.

Daniel n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient jeter les bases d'une société un tant soit peu civilisée. En fait, il croyait que ces singes chauves en resteraient bloqué au stade « donne-moi ça ou je te colle un coup de massue ». De fait, il était plutôt agréablement surpris.

Il observait un groupe d'entre eux creuser un puits. Un sourire lui vint tandis que les humains se mettaient à pousser des cris d'allégresse.

Et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle.

* * *

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, Daniel montait souvent la garde près du puits. Elle venait tous les jours.

Elle avait le teint brun, comme de coutume pour les habitants de la région, de lourdes tresses noires et une silhouette si fine qu'on avait l'impression qu'un coup de vent la jetterait par terre.

Son âme scintillait. Daniel n'avait encore jamais observé ce phénomène chez personne. Son âme scintillait comme la mer sous la lumière de la lune, agitée de mouvements fluides et réguliers comme les vagues.

Une fois, Daniel s'approcha suffisamment d'elle pour sentir son odeur. Il pensait qu'elle aurait un parfum de sel.

Elle embaumait les huiles aromatiques et les dattes.

* * *

Le véhicule qu'il avait pris était jeune, environ le même âge qu'elle, il avait le teint basané et le crâne rasé. Son cœur d'emprunt battant fort, il s'assit près du puits.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sursauta et resserra contre elle l'outre qu'elle portait. Il lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer.

Après un instant d'immobilité, elle lui rendit son sourire avec hésitation.

« Bonjour, Kiya. »

* * *

Kiya n'était pas facile à apprivoiser.

Elle était très farouche. Dès que Daniel bougeait un cil, elle faisait carrément un bond de trois mètres. L'ange se disait que décidément, il fallait bien être un ange pour avoir autant de patience qu'il en avait avec elle.

Elle s'habitua progressivement à lui. Elle venait au puits, s'asseyait près de lui et lui posait des questions. Elle était d'une curiosité sans fin.

Lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour la première fois, elle rougit sous sa peau brûlée de soleil mais ne retira pas la sienne.

* * *

« Il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps sur Terre. »

Le ton de Samyaza était parfaitement égal, et pourtant Daniel eut un frisson, comme son frère venait de l'accuser brutalement.

« Je ne fais rien de mal » bredouilla-t-il.

Son compagnon lui adressa un sourire complice.

« Oui, je sais… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

« Hein ? Comment s'appelle qui ? »

Le sourire de Samyaza s'élargit encore.

« Moi, elle s'appelle Rani. Si tu veux, je te la présenterai. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant Daniel estomaqué.

* * *

Les lèvres de Kiya étaient sucrées. Probablement parce qu'elle adorait manger des fruits.

« Tu ne risques pas d'avoir des ennuis ? » voulut savoir Daniel après que le baiser eût pris fin.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

« Bien sûr que si. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Esprit ou pas, tu prends toujours une forme d'homme. »

Le cœur d'emprunt de l'ange battit violemment. Il savait que les humains étaient d'une rigidité de fer en ce qui concernait la sexualité de leurs jeunes, principalement de leurs filles. Si jamais le bruit venait à se répandre que Kiya était une fille perdue…

« Peut-être que je devrais arrêter de venir » souffla-t-il, se sentant nauséeux rien qu'à envisager cette option.

Elle lui saisit la tête entre les deux mains et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Pas question » gronda-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je pourrais causer ta perte » répliqua-t-il.

« Je m'en moque » asséna-t-elle. « Si je dois choisir entre ma réputation ou toi, j'ai décidé. »

« Est-ce que j'en vaux la peine ? » interrogea-t-il.

Les mains brunes de Kiya se glissèrent sous son vêtement de lin.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

* * *

« Tu sais » glissa Rémiel, « j'ai monté un groupe. »

« Ah oui ? » répondit platement Daniel.

Son frère lui sourit – un sourire rayonnant, éblouissant.

« Oui. Les Grigori. Ou les Veilleurs, si tu préfères. »

« Drôle de nom… »

« Parce que nous veillons sur les humains. Plus exactement, nous voulons cohabiter avec eux. »

Les yeux bleus de Daniel s'écarquillèrent.

« Merde, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Nous sommes des anges ! Les anges ne se mêlent pas aux humains ! »

Rémiel lui lança un regard aigu.

« Et si tu retirais la poutre de ton œil avant de chercher la paille dans le mien ? Je sais pour ton amante humaine. »

Daniel fit un pas en arrière et son frère éleva la main dans un geste de paix.

« Ne crains pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tous les Grigori savent ce que tu ressens. »

« Ne crois pas que je vais rejoindre votre bande pour ça » répliqua l'autre.

Pour toute réponse, Rémiel se contenta de sourire à nouveau.

« Oh, tu y viendras. Quand tu seras prêt. »

* * *

Il fallait bien s'en douter, des murmures concernant le groupe de Rémiel ne tardèrent pas à se répandre. Principalement pour leurs idées scandaleuses.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Vouloir s'abaisser au niveau des humains ? »

« Il faut être taré ! Vraiment, ils ont perdu la tête ! »

Quand il entendait ces rumeurs, Daniel gardait le silence et repensait à Kiya. A ses immenses yeux semblables à des billes d'onyx, lui posant encore et encore la même question.

_Comment peux-tu m'aimer ? Je ne suis qu'une humaine… et encore, pas la plus belle ou la mieux née._

A cette question, Daniel n'avait pas de réponse à donner.

Il était amoureux. L'amour, ça ne peut pas s'expliquer. Voilà tout. Même pour un ange.

* * *

Il se doutait que ça arriverait, mais il n'en éprouva pas moins un choc lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux où Kiya était en train de se faire lapider. Et dans la foule, se trouvait sa _famille_, pas moins.

« Alors c'est toi le mauvais esprit qui a envoûté ma fille ? » lui cracha le meneur.

Il ne répondit pas et s'accroupit pour prendre son amante dans ses bras. Elle vivait, même si une pierre l'avait assommée en lui heurtant la tempe avec suffisamment de force pour la faire saigner.

« Comment vous avez pu ? » gronda-t-il, sans pouvoir empêcher un soupçon de sa vraie voix de filtrer dans celle de son véhicule.

« Et toi » répliqua l'autre, « comment as-tu pu l'approcher, démon ? Tu l'as séduite avec tes belles paroles et tes charmes, et maintenant elle est grosse de ton engeance impie ! »

Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. L'instant suivant, tous les humains assemblés pour la curée hurlaient, les mains plaquées sur leurs orbites désormais vides. Et lui, il s'était envolé avec la jeune fille.

_Enceinte._

Sous la paume de sa main, laquelle reposait sur le ventre de l'humaine, il pouvait sentir palpiter un minuscule éclat de conscience. Une âme à peine formée.

* * *

_Tu viendras quand tu seras prêt._

Il ne voulait pas rejoindre les Grigori. Mais lui restait-il une autre alternative ? Les autres anges seraient écœurés par la vie qui grandissait dans l'utérus de Kiya. Et les autres humains penseraient qu'il s'agirait de la progéniture d'un monstre. Dans les deux cas, la mère et l'enfant étaient perdus.

_Dans le Haut-Atlas… c'est l'endroit que nous avons choisi pour lancer notre rêve._

Le village n'était pas bien grand. Tout au plus une douzaine de petites maisons de torchis, dans lesquelles palpitaient des consciences humaines, ainsi que d'autres plus étranges, qui sentaient l'humain mais avec un soupçon d'ange…

Rémiel était debout sur le seuil de l'une des maisons. Apercevant Daniel avec Kiya serrée contre sa poitrine, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Daniel. »

* * *

Les Grigori n'habitaient pas exactement le village. Il s'agissait plutôt du lieu où leurs conjoints humains vivaient, ainsi que les quelques enfants nés de leur union.

« Des Néphilims, Daniel. Ne te laisse pas tromper, ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne le crois. Quand penses-tu donc que les anges ont commencé à mélanger leur sang à celui des hommes ? »

Visiblement, l'idée de s'apparier avec les enfants d'Adam et Eve n'était pas neuve. Aux dires de Rémiel, les sang-mêlés se comptaient par dizaines.

Daniel ne savait plus s'il fallait qu'il soit choqué.

Une race hybride. Ça ne pouvait pas bien finir.

* * *

« Dis donc, Daniel, il paraît que tu es devenu un Grigori. C'est vrai, ça ? »

Il n'avait pas répondu.

« Mon pauvre, mais va te faire soigner ! Rémiel est barjo, t'entraîner dans ses histoires ! Comment veux-tu supporter d'avoir à traiter un humain sur un pied d'égalité ? »

Il repensa au village. Au ventre de Kiya qui s'arrondissait. Aux jeunes Néphilims, qui riaient, pleuraient et chahutaient ensemble comme des anges nouveau-nés.

_Sont-ils vraiment si différents de nous ?_

Rémiel assurait que non. Jurait que les anges et les humains étaient capables de vivre en paix. Capables de construire ensemble un monde nouveau.

Tout ce que savait Daniel, c'était que lui et Kiya avaient conçu tous les deux une existence plus que particulière.

_Qui sait si nous n'avons pas commis une erreur ?_

* * *

Sera naquit un jour d'été, alors que le soleil était à son zénith.

Elle était parfaite. Elle était minuscule, fragile, elle reposait dans les bras de Daniel et elle était _parfaite_. La créature la plus parfaite que l'on puisse imaginer.

Elle était le portrait craché de Kiya, à l'exception de ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu incandescent, brûlant de flamme, que possédait Daniel sous sa véritable forme.

Il pouvait déjà voir de petits embryons d'ailes sur l'âme de sa fille, ne demandant qu'à se développer, pour permettre un jour à leur propriétaire de s'élancer à travers les airs.

Sera. Sa fille. Son enfant à moitié angélique, à moitié humaine, et absolument merveilleuse. Non, un être aussi sublime, capable d'inspirer un tel amour ne pouvait pas être une créature du mal.

Sera était un Néphilim, et elle prouverait au monde que l'amour pouvait triompher de tout. Même de l'obstacle entre deux races.

* * *

« Tu sais, je me pose une question. »

Samyaza détourna brièvement son attention de son fils occupé à bâtir un château de sable pour se focaliser sur Daniel.

« Laquelle ? »

« Est-ce que c'est les humains qui doivent nous imiter, ou nous qui devons imiter les humains ? »

Les yeux vert étincelant de son frère s'écarquillèrent.

« Et ben, tu la sors d'où, celle-là ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules de son véhicule – depuis quand s'y était-il autant habitué ?

« C'est juste que… J'ai compris qu'avant Kiya, je n'avais jamais aimé. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais pas… Pas comme ça. »

_Pas comme Père nous commande d'aimer notre race et les humains._

Le regard de Samyaza s'adoucit.

« Ils peuvent apprendre de nous » répondit-il. « Et nous, nous pouvons apprendre d'eux. »

* * *

« Papa ! »

A chaque fois que Sera l'appelait, Daniel sentait sa grâce se tordre, dans un mélange explosif de bonheur pur et de culpabilité.

« Papa ! »

Il ne méritait pas ce titre… Seul Dieu y avait droit, lui qui avait engendré toute la Création, tout ce qu'elle contenait. Lui, il n'était qu'un vulgaire soldat, un destructeur.

« Papa ! »

Sa fille le regardait de ses yeux étincelants, et il pouvait voir dans son esprit l'adoration éperdue, sans limites, sans honte que les anges vouaient à leur Créateur, que les humains vouaient à leurs idoles de pierre et de métal.

_Dans l'esprit d'un petit enfant, est-ce qu'il y a seulement une différence entre « parent » et « Dieu » ?_

« Qui c'est ma belle princesse ? » roucoula-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ma jolie petite moitié d'ange ? Ma petite moitié d'humaine préférée ? »

Sera éclata de rire et il se serait arraché la grâce sans hésiter pour pouvoir entendre ce rire pour toute l'éternité.

* * *

« Tu as entendu cette histoire, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé en Mésopotamie ? »

« Père ! Tu parles de ce qu'ont fait ces abominables bâtards ? »

Daniel ravala sa nausée.

Le village des Grigori était la décision consciente de prendre en charge les enfants de sang humain et angélique, pour éviter qu'ils ne grandissent livrés à eux-mêmes. Pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'était une famille.

Mais les premiers anges à avoir engendré des Néphilims ne s'étaient guère souciés de leur progéniture. Ils avaient pris un peu de bon temps avant de repartir, et leurs enfants avaient été contraints de grandir dans un monde où ils n'étaient pas acceptés. Pour avoir une origine non humaine.

Ces premiers Néphilims étaient cruels. Ils aimaient détruire, parce qu'eux-mêmes avaient été détruits par ce monde qui les refusait. C'était leur vengeance.

Leur conduite n'aidait pas à plaider leur cause.

_Et si les enfants du village en viennent à se conduire comme eux ?_

Non, c'était impossible. Les enfants Néphilims du village étaient aimés et acceptés. Ils étaient semblables à n'importe quels enfants – humains et angéliques. Ils étaient innocents. Ils ne deviendraient pas comme leurs aînés.

_Sera _ne deviendrait jamais ainsi. Elle était sa fille chérie, leur trésor, à lui et Kiya. Elle était parfaite.

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille innocente.

* * *

« En ce jour funeste, il a été décidé que l'existence des Néphilims, engeance des enfants de Dieu ayant forniqué avec les enfants des hommes, constituait un blasphème et un sacrilège de la pire espèce. Tout Néphilim se voit donc déclaré anathème et devra être détruit, car sa vie même est une abomination et un péché. »

Daniel eut l'impression que ses veines charriaient de la glace. Non. _Non_.

_Sera !_

« Tout ange qui tentera de protéger un Néphilim sera châtié. Tout ange qui engendrera un Néphilim sera châtié. Néanmoins, s'il confesse sa faute et accepte de livrer l'abomination qu'il a conçue à la punition divine, son péché pourra lui être pardonné ! »

Un péché ! Daniel eut envie d'aller casser la gueule au héraut.

Comment sa fille – _sa fille !_ – sa princesse chérie, qui aimait les papillons et les oiseaux, qui remerciait tous les jours Dieu de lui avoir donné des parents aimants, qui pleurait quand il n'y avait plus de gâteau de riz, pouvait-elle être une monstruosité ? Comment cette bande de bien-pensants pouvait-elle avoir l'audace de la traiter d'abomination ?

_Qui est le plus coupable, entre eux et ma fille ?_

Daniel ne craignait pas le châtiment divin. S'il fallait choisir entre sauver sa peau et sauver sa fille, il avait choisi.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question.

* * *

Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance face à Gabriel.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Archange soit aussi rapide ; Rémiel avait été si sûr qu'exterminer les Néphilims disséminés dans la nature prendrait suffisamment de temps pour que le village soit évacué, pour que les conjoints des Grigori et les enfants reçoivent les sceaux qui les cacheraient à la vue du Paradis, pour qu'ils aient le temps de se mettre à l'abri…

L'épée du Messager était rouge de sang, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans ses yeux vides.

« Daniel » implora Gabriel d'une voix douce. « S'il te plaît, ne me complique pas la tâche. »

Le Grigori montra les dents et resserra sa prise sur sa dague.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser toucher ma _femme _et ma _fille_ » cracha-t-il.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa dans les prunelles dorées – du remords, peut-être ?

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pas moi » rétorqua Daniel avant de s'élancer.

Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'ombre d'une chance.

* * *

La douleur. Constante. Permanente.

A présent, c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Les geôliers du Paradis étaient des experts en matière de torture. De quoi faire crever de jalousie les prélats de la future Inquisition espagnole.

Ils n'arrivaient même pas à faire ciller le Grigori.

Ils voulaient le briser. Bande d'idiots. C'était déjà fait.

Il avait perdu Kiya et Sera. Il n'avait pas été là pour le voir puisque Gabriel l'avait assommé, mais il savait qu'elles étaient mortes. Les Archanges faisaient le travail jusqu'au bout.

Il avait perdu sa famille. Il n'était plus le mari de quelqu'un, il n'était plus le père de quelqu'un.

Il n'était plus rien.

* * *

Il était ressorti assez vite selon les standards des anges. A peine une décennie de torture et d'emprisonnement.

Vu qu'il réagissait autant qu'une poupée de chiffons, les instances supérieures avaient dû juger qu'il n'était pas bien dangereux.

Qu'on lui mette Gabriel sous le nez et on verrait à quel point ils se trompaient tous.

C'était du suicide ? Parfait. Quel raison avait-il encore de vivre ? Le Paradis lui avait arraché son grand amour et sa fille – Père, sa petite fille…

Sera aurait eu huit ans deux jours après la destruction du village. Daniel lui avait promis de l'emmener voir le lever du soleil sur le mont Fuji comme cadeau. Kiya avait prévu de préparer une quantité indécente de douceurs et d'inviter tous les autres enfants du village.

C'était supposé être une journée parfaite.

Quand elles lui manquaient trop, Daniel fermait les yeux pour imaginer encore et encore ce jour parfait.

* * *

Il laissait errer son regard sur Terre lorsqu'une scène attira son scène.

Un homme, assez jeune, en train de se battre avec une créature humanoïde. Un djinn, peut-être ? La bagarre s'acheva lorsque le garçon planta son couteau dans le cœur de la créature. Hm. Apparemment, les humains commençaient à apprendre comment se défendre contre ce qui rôdait dans les ténèbres.

Ce fut lorsque le garçon se releva que Daniel aperçut son visage. Et il sentit un choc le transpercer, le faisant frémir jusque dans sa grâce.

Rani. L'amante humaine de Samyaza. C'était le visage de Rani qu'il voyait. Sauf que Rani n'avait jamais eu les yeux verts… Encore moins de ce vert aveuglant, brûlant, ce vert qui était la couleur des prunelles de Samyaza sous sa véritable forme.

_Oh Père._

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication au fait que ce garçon possède le visage de Rani et les yeux de Samyaza.

* * *

Daniel sentait l'espoir le pénétrer à chaque visage qu'il parvenait à reconnaître.

Ce n'était pas facile de retrouver les Néphilims survivants ; ceux-ci se protégeaient au moyen de symboles énochiens qu'ils tatouaient sur leur peau ou bien portaient gravés dans leurs os – probablement suite à l'intervention de leur parent angélique.

Ils avaient survécu. Ils étaient vivants. _Vivants._

Bien sûr, leur vie n'était pas de tout repos. Leur sang angélique attirait tout un tas de cochonneries cherchant à les dépecer et à faire ripaille avec leurs intestins. Mais ils les attendaient de pied ferme.

Les Néphilims se défendaient, et ils défendaient les humains.

_Chasseurs. Exorcistes. Guerriers saints. _Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

Daniel voulait rire et pleurer alors qu'il contemplait l'œuvre accomplie jour après jour par ses neveux et ses nièces.

Et un jour, il la vit. Elle.

Elle était devenue bien plus grande que sa mère, et elle avait les bras et le dos couverts de tatouages protecteurs. Ses longues tresses noires avaient poussé jusqu'à ses reins, sa tête se dressait avec la majesté d'une impératrice, et ses yeux bleus flamboyaient tels des braises ardentes.

Elle était _parfaite_.

Pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, Daniel sanglota. Mais pas de détresse.

_Sera._

Elle était vivante. Sa fille.

_Vivante !_


End file.
